Une fille intrigante
by Hinata-Chan142464
Summary: Quand j'étais gamin j'avais deux idoles. Natsu Dragnir, le dragon slayer de feu, dit la Salamandre et Lucy Heartfilia, la constellationiste, dit l'étoile blonde.


J'ai toujours été intrigué par cette fille. Quand j'étais gamin, je vouais une admiration sans borne à Natsu. Bien sûr, j'avais aussi entendue parler de « l'étoile blonde », comme aimé l'appeler les journalistes, qui accompagnait la Salamandre dans ses missions. Tout le monde la trouvait belle, cette fille. Quand j'ai appris leur disparition, j'ai été dévasté. Je n'aurais jamais l'occasion de me battre contre Natsu et n'aurait jamais la joie de rencontrer cette fille, Lucy. Ensuite, quand j'avais appris qu'ils n'étaient pas morts. J'en avais presque sauté au plafond. J'avais une dignité, quand même et puis j'étais en présence du reste de la guilde. Aussi, quand j'appris que Fairy Tail participait au Tournoi des Grands Jeux Magiques, je m'étais porté volontaire pour représenter Sabertooth. J'avais ensuite convaincu Rogue de participer, aussi. J'avais argumenté pendant une heure sur le fait que Gajeel serait là, aussi. Il avait fini par accepter. Rogue m'avait demandé pourquoi je tenais tant à participer à ce Tournoi, je lui avais répondu que c'était parce que je voulais prouver à Lector que j'étais fort en battant Natsu. Je m'étais retenu de justesse de dire que c'était pour voir cette fille, aussi.

Quelques jours plus tard à Crocus, j'étais en train de me battre. A peine je tournais la tête, je découvrais un Natsu à quatre pattes ! Quelque seconde après, je voyais Lucy qui arrivait. En à peine quelque seconde, je rencontrais les personnes que je voulais voir depuis plus de sept ans. Elle était si belle avec sa couronne de fleur autour de la tête. Je m'étais dit que les journaux avaient mentis. Cette fille n'était pas belle, elle était magnifique. Ces cheveux blonds semblable aux champs de blé. Ces yeux marrons étaient si expressifs, si chauds. Elle avait des formes à damner un Saint. Quand j'avais rencontré son regard pour la première fois, je m'étais senti transporter dans un autre monde. Elle avait vite détourné le regard pour se reconcentrer sur Natsu, pour voir s'il allait bien et pour l'engueuler. Pourquoi ne me portait-elle pas autant d'attention ? J'avais été presque euphorique une fois que j'étais retourné à l'auberge qui abritait Sabertooth.

Le premier jour était enfin arrivé. Je l'attendais avec tellement d'impatience. Je fus extrêmement surpris quand l'animateur a annoncé que l'équipe de Natsu et Lucy était la dernière arrivée. Fairy Tail n'était pas censé être la guilde la plus puissante i ans ? Quand j'entrai dans l'arène, je tournai rapidement la tête vers l'équipe de Lucy et Natsu. Je la remarquai immédiatement. Elle était tellement belle dans sa jupe et son corset. Je fus jaloux de Natsu, de ce gros tas de muscle et de ce nudiste qui était extrêmement proche de Lucy. Je n'avais jamais connu ce sentiment. J'avais, tout simplement, adoré la tête de Lucy quand elle avait vu la magie de Rufus. Quand le présentateur avait annoncé que le premier combat opposé Flare de Raven Tail et Lucy pour la Team A de Fairy Tail. J'étais impatient, je voulais savoir ce qu'elle valait dans un combat. Elle s'était bien débrouiller mais Raven Tail a usé de moyens illégaux. Quand Lucy s'écroula par terre, un sentiment de colère m'avait envahi. Contre Raven Tail. Contre le public qui l'a huée alors qu'elle avait mené un beau combat, ces ignares ne savaient même pas quand de la magie avait été utilisé à de mauvais escients. Contre Natsu qui l'avait faite sourire. J'avais voulu la réconforter quand elle avait pleuré, je m'étais retenu de justesse. Après cette journée éreintante, j'avais décidé d'aller dans un bar. Alors que je me dirigeais vers un bar, je vis Lucy assise sur le bord d'une fontaine. Cette fontaine était à la débouchée d'une petite ruelle, le genre où on ne va pas traîner. Le genre discret. Elle avait sa tête entre ses mains. Je m'approchais d'elle et lui dit.

« Chouette combat. Dommage que Raven Tail ai coupé ta magie. »

Elle se redressa surprise qu'on lui parle. Elle écarquilla les yeux quand elle vit que c'était moi. Elle devait se demander pourquoi Sting de Sabertooth venait lui dire qu'elle avait mené un beau combat.

« Merci. »

Je m'assoie à côté d'elle. Elle se lève.

« J'n'ai pas la galle, tu sais ?

- Je sais. »

Elle commence à s'en aller et je lui demande.

« On pourra se revoir ?

- Qui sait ? »

Elle me sourit, énigmatique. J'suis sûr qu'elle viendra demain. On se retrouvera ici, je l'attendrais le temps qu'il faudra s'il le faut.

Le deuxième jour du tournoi vient de commencer. L'épreuve des chariots a été catastrophique. J'y ai participé parce que Natsu y participait mais je ne savais pas que ce serait sur un transport. J'ai même abandonné et Natsu et Gajeel ont remporté des points et pas moi. Le premier match était ridicule. Lamia Scale a baissé dans mon estime. Je la pensais plutôt forte mais ce Toby est un boulet pour eux. Le deuxième était bien. Cet Elfman a une volonté incroyable, quand même cette stratégie était dangereuse. Le troisième était délicieux. Mirajane et Jenny sont des canons. Mirajane est super forte, je me rappelle on l'appelait le démon de Fairy Tail. J'aurais quand même préféré voir Lucy en maillot… Le dernier match était un fiasco total. J'aime bien Yukino, ça m'a fait de la peine de la voir comme ça. Mermaid Heel à un atout non négligeable avec Kagura. Après l'humiliation de Yukino par le maître, je vais à la fontaine où j'ai rencontré Lucy. Je vais m'asseoir sur la fontaine, une dizaine de minutes après elle arrive et s'assoit à côté de moi.

« Pourquoi tu n'as pas défendu Yukino, auprès de ton maître ?

- Le maître est trop fort.

- La force des sentiments l'est encore plus.

- Dans notre guilde, il n'y a pas de tel lien.

- Je te plains, vraiment.

- De quoi ?

- De ne pas avoir d'amis sur lesquels compter. De ne pas avoir d'amis avec qui rire, pleuré, se disputer, parler et bien d'autre chose. Voilà de quoi je te plains.

- Tu dois avoir la chance.

- J'en ai. Je peux compter sur la guilde entière. J'ai ris avec Natsu, Grey, Loki, Wendy. J'ai pleuré avec Erza et Levy. Je me suis disputé avec Gajeel. J'ai eu raison de fuguer de chez moi pour rejoindre la guilde.

- Tu as fugué ? »

Seul son éclat de rire me répond. Son rire est tellement mignon. Elle arrête de rire pour redevenir sérieuse.

« Pour en revenir à Yukino, elle est venue me voir.

- Elle est venue te voir ? Pourquoi ?

- Pour me donner ses clés.

- Tu les as prises ?

- Bien sûr que non ! Je ne veux pas être celle qui brise les liens d'un esprit et son mage. Ces liens sont importants. Au fait, tu as été lamentable à l'épreuve aujourd'hui. Même Natsu a fini l'épreuve !

- Pas besoin de me le rappeler, je me suis fait engueuler par le maître pour avoir abandonné.

- Il est si horrible que ça ?

- Tu ne t'imagines même pas !

- Il faut que je te laisse. Il faut que je rejoigne les autres au bar.

- Déjà ?

- Et oui. On se revoit demain ?

- Bien sûr !

- Ce sera notre petit secret ces rencontres, d'accord ?

- Oui, mais pourquoi ?

- C'est plus amusant les secrets, non ? »

Et elle s'en va en me lançant un clin d'œil. Cette fille est vraiment une énigme à elle toute seule. Hier elle me parlait à peine et là on discute comme si on se connaissait depuis des années. Je retourne à l'auberge pour aller me reposer. Comme je l'ai promis à Lucy, je n'en parlerais à personne. Pas même à Lector. Pendant que je dormais, quelqu'un s'est introduit dans l'auberge en faisant des dégâts. Rogue est venue me réveiller. C'était Natsu l'intrus. Il a battu Dobengal si rapidement et a même mis à mal le maître. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il soit aussi fort. J'ai encore plus envie de me battre contre lui. Après cette intrusion, je suis allé dormir.

Le troisième jour commence, l'épreuve est le Pandémonium. C'est Orga qui s'y colle. La première a passé est Erza. Contre toute attente elle veut affronter les cent en même temps et elle réussit. Cette femme est impressionnante, les journaux la surnomme Titania. Il paraît que c'est la femme la plus forte de la guilde, ça ne m'étonnerait pas. Pour que tout le monde ait sa chance, les organisateurs décident de tester les autres participants à l'épreuve avec un MPF. Le chaton est pas mal, le gars de Quatro Cerberus est une lavette, celui de Blue Pegasus c'est normal qu'il fasse un score aussi faible vu sa magie. Orga a été impressionnant les surpassant tous. Jura a fait plus qu'Orga, mais en même temps c'est un des dix mages saints. La fille de Fairy Tail a tout simplement détruit le MPF. Elle finit deuxième de l'épreuve. Le premier combat le chaton le remporte contre Quatro Cerberus. Le deuxième oppose Eve et Rufus, sans surprise Rufus le remporte. Pour le troisième combat Luxus a battu Raven Tail à lui tout seul. Mais c'est quoi cette guilde ?! Une qui bat 100 monstres à elle toute seule, l'autre fille qui détruit le MPF et l'autre qui bat une guilde tout seul ! Finalement, peut-être que Sabertooth n'a pas l'étoffe d'être nommé guilde la plus puissante du royaume ? Je me le demande. Le quatrième est un combat de gamine qui finit par un match nul. Cette journée est enfin terminée, je vais pouvoir voir Lucy. Je la retrouve à la fontaine. Je m'assois à côté d'elle.

« Cette journée a été éprouvante même si je n'ai rien fait !

- Je dois reconnaître que Fairy Tail méritait le titre de la plus puissante guilde du royaume.

- Et elle le mérite encore !

- Sabertooth est là, aussi !

- Ce sera un duel épique nos deux équipes s'affrontant !

- Je ne peux pas dire le contraire.

- J'ai hâte de voir l'épreuve de demain ! Et les combats, aussi !

- Moi aussi !

- Au fait, je m'excuse pour l'intrusion de Natsu.

- Tu sais ce n'est pas grave. Pour une fois que je vois le maître se prendre une raclée. »

On discute comme ça depuis plus d'une demi-heure, quand elle m'annonce qu'elle doit rejoindre les autres.

« A demain, Lucy.

- Au revoir, Sting. »

Sa façon de dire mon prénom est juste exquise. Je retourne à la guilde, mange et vais me coucher.

Le quatrième jour commence, l'épreuve est une bataille navale. Que des filles y participent, au plus grand bonheur des hommes de l'arène. Enfin que des filles, il y a aussi ce gars de Quatro Cerberus. Lucy y participe et Minerva aussi. C'est perdu d'avance, personne ne peut battre Minerva. Et ça s'avère vrai. Il ne reste que Lucy et Minerva dans la bulle d'eau. Minerva la torture, sous nos yeux. Elle en rit, même. Je m'efforce de rire devant la détresse de Lucy pour que personne ne remarque mon attachement pour la fée. Les cinq minutes sont écoulées et Minerva la balance hors de la bulle. Le nudiste et Natsu se précipite vers Lucy pour la réceptionné avant qu'elle ne s'écrase sur le sol. Ils sont sur les nerfs, ils allaient s'en prendre à Minerva quand Orga et Rufus s'interpose. Je n'y suis pas allé pour ne pas me dirigé vers Lucy, pour ne pas voir si elle va bien, pour ne pas la prendre dans mes bras. Les médecins l'emmènent à l'infirmerie. Je ne peux pas aller la voir avant que la journée soit finie. Il faut que j'attende la nuit.

Après m'être faufilé dans l'infirmerie à la nuit tombée, je cherche le lit où se trouve Lucy. J'ouvre le premier rideau pour voir le gros tas de muscle, je referme le rideau en douceur. J'ouvre le rideau et découvre Lucy endormi. Elle est tellement belle quand elle dort. Ces cheveux sont éparpillés autour de sa tête, ses sourcils se froncent comme si elle était en train de faire un cauchemar, sa bouche est entrouverte. Je bloque sur sa bouche, elle a des lèvres pulpeuses qui donnent envie de les embrasser. Je la secoue légèrement pour la réveiller. Ses yeux papillonnent légèrement avant de s'ouvrir. Elle écarquille les yeux. Je m'assois sur le lit.

« Sting ?! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

- Je voulais savoir si tu allais bien.

- Ça va mieux maintenant.

- Je suis désolé…

- Pourquoi tu t'excuse ?

- Pour ce qu'elle t'a fait… »

Je baisse le regard. Elle met, alors, ses mains en coupe sur mon visage et me regarde sérieusement.

« Ecoute, Sting. Tu n'as pas à être désolé pour ce qu'elle m'a fait. Tu n'es pas elle. Elle est cruelle et s'amuse de voir les gens souffrir. Toi tu n'es pas comme ça, d'accord ? »

J'hoche la tête. Alors qu'elle allait enlever ses mains je les garde en place en mettant mes mains sur les siennes. Je relève mon regard pour voir qu'elle me regarde. La distance entre nos visages est des plus minimes. Je m'approche lentement d'elle jusqu'à poser mes lèvres sur les siennes. C'est un baiser chaste mais qui transmet tellement d'émotion. Je suis en train d'embrasser la fille dont je rêve depuis plus de sept ans. J'ai enfin réussi. Elle rompt le baiser pour me regarder. Elle demande.

« Pourquoi ?

- Parce que je tiens à toi. Je pense à toi depuis un peu plus de sept ans.

- Tu sais que j'ai sept ans de plus que toi ?

- Techniquement oui. Mais physiquement tu as le même âge que moi.

- Attends-tu rêves de ce moment depuis que t'as dix ans ?

- Oui.

- Tu pensais déjà à m'embrasser à dix ans ? »

Elle explose de rire.

« Lucy ?

- Oui, Elfman ?

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Rien, j'ai fait un rêve vraiment étrange.

- D'accord, dors bien Lucy.

- Merci, Elfman. »

Je la regarde et aller me lever pour partir quand elle me retient. Je me rassois à côté d'elle.

« Reste avec moi, Sting. »

Je ne peux pas résister à cette fille. Je m'allonge à côté d'elle et la prends dans mes bras, au bout de cinq minutes elle s'endort. Je la regarde dormir. Je n'arrive pas à croire que je l'ai embrassé et qu'elle veuille bien de moi. Sans m'en rendre compte je m'endors. Je me réveille en sursaut après avoir entendu du bruit. Je me lève discrètement et vais vers le rideau pour l'entrouvrir. Je vois Mirajane qui doit surement préparer les médicaments pour Lucy et Elfman. J'essaye de partir discrètement sans qu'elle ne me remarque.

« Je t'ai vu. »

Je me retourne pour voir qu'elle me regarde avec un grand sourire. J'allais dire quelque chose quand elle ne m'interrompe.

« Je n'en parlerais à personne. Ne t'inquiète pas. Dépêche-toi de t'en aller avant que mon frère se réveille. Je dirais à Lucy que tu es partie avant que tout le monde n'arrive.

- Merci, Mirajane.

- Tu peux m'appeler Mira, voyons. »

Elle me sourit et je lui souris en retour. Je m'en vais vite et rejoins l'auberge de la guilde. Aujourd'hui est un jour de repos. Je vais me reposer.

Le dernier jour est vite arrivé. J'avais blessé le maître hier soir sous la colère parce que je pensais qu'il avait tué Lector. Minerva était arrivé avant que je ne le tue. Elle l'avait tué elle-même et ensuite elle m'avait expliqué qu'elle avait envoyé Lector quelque part à temps et maintenant il fallait qu'on gagne le tournoi. J'avais écrasé Bacchus. Et depuis, je ne bouge plus. Je pensais à Lector et à Lucy. J'ai entendu que Rufus a perdue contre le nudiste. Erza a gagné contre Kagura, en même temps ça ne m'étonne pas. Rogue a perdu contre Gajeel et Orga a perdu contre le mage saint. Luxus a gagné contre le mage saint. La fille de l'eau et le nudiste ont gagné contre les deux mages de Lamia Scale. Erza a gagné contre Minerva. Je les appelle en envoyant le signe de Sabertooth dans le ciel pour les attirer vers moi. Ils arrivent tels des survivants. Ils sont tellement amochés qu'il suffirait que je les pousse pour gagner je m'avance vers eux. Il suffit que je les batte pour revoir Lector. Mais en plein dans ma lancée je m'arrête pour tomber à genoux.

« J'abandonne. »

Je ne peux pas gagner contre eux. Je baisse la tête vers le sol. Le commentateur annonce que Fairy Tail est la gagnante du Tournoi. Ils le mérite, vraiment. Sabertooth ne peut même pas penser à les égaler, comme l'a dit Natsu. D'ailleurs, pourquoi il n'est pas là ? Erza s'approche de moi.

« Sting. Pourquoi ne nous as-tu pas attaqués ?

- J'ai senti que… je ne pourrais pas le revoir… Je pensais que si je gagnais je le pourrais… Mais maintenant j'ai le sentiment que ce n'est pas vrai… Je ne sais pas pourquoi… Vous êtes juste éblouissants… Celui que je suis maintenant… Ne peut pas le revoir…

- Si tu le peux.

- Erza ! »

Je relève la tête pour voir le chaton qui arrive avec Lector dans les bras. Je commence à courir comme un dératé vers lui.

« Lector !

- Sting ! Sting !

- Lector ! »

Il me saute dans les bras et je le serre dans mes bras. Je pleure tellement je suis heureux. Après une trentaine de minute, je leur demande.

« J'me demandais, pourquoi Natsu n'a pas participé, aujourd'hui ?

- Les blessures que vous lui avez infligées étaient plus importantes que prévu. »

Sur mes deux rêves je n'en ai réalisé qu'un. Je n'ai pas réussi à battre Natsu mais j'ai réussi à m'approcher de Lucy. Je retourne à l'auberge et rejoins Rogue j'ai quelque chose à lui dire. Je le retrouve dans sa chambre avec Fro sur ses genoux. J'entre et m'assois à côté de lui.

« Rogue j'ai quelque chose à te dire.

- Moi aussi, je dois te dire quelque chose.

- Je veux quitter la guilde.

- Pour aller où ?

- A Fairy Tail.

- Je te suis.

- Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire ?

- La même chose. »

On arrive toujours à se comprendre tous les deux. On va dans la salle où tout le monde se réunit. Tout le monde est déjà là. Déjà que Rogue est bien abîmé, ne parlons même pas d'Orga, de Minerva ou de Rufus. Minerva me regarde, furieuse.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris d'abandonner ?

- Je ne pouvais pas gagner.

- Bien sûr que si ! As-tu vu comment ils étaient ? Ils étaient couverts de blessures !

- Même couvert de blessure ils auraient gagnés. Ils sont beaucoup trop forts.

- Sabertooth est plus puissante que Fairy Tail !

- Non, Fairy Tail est plus puissante que nous ! T'as vu notre état quand on a perdu face à Natsu. Regarde l'état de Rogue, maintenant et celui de Rufus. Et le tien ! Où de tous ceux qui avaient suffisamment de puissance pour pouvoir les affronter !

- Sabertooth sera toujours la plus puissante !

- En tout cas, ce sera sans nous. »

Je me retourne et prends Rogue par le bras pour sortir de l'auberge. Lector et Fro nous suivent en volant. Nous nous dirigeons vers l'infirmerie et sur le chemin j'explique tout à Rogue pour Lucy. Nous arrivons à l'infirmerie et nous trouvons Lucy avec Mirajane.

« Sting ! Est-ce que ça va ? »

Je n'ai même pas le temps de répondre qu'elle se jette dans mes bras. Je la réceptionne et la serre contre moi. Elle se recule.

« Comme quelqu'un qui vient de quitter sa guilde.

- Tu as quitté Sabertooth ?

- Nous avons quitté la guilde.

- Vous allez allez où, maintenant ?

- Ils vont venir à Fairy Tail. »

Mirajane nous étonne tous en disant ça. On se retourne tous vers elle.

« Tu crois que le maître sera d'accord ?

- Pourquoi il ne le serait pas ? Le plus difficile sera de convaincre le reste de la guilde. Mais toi et moi on sera avec eux. Envers et contre tous, n'est-ce pas Lucy ? »

Lucy éclate de rire et prends Mirajane dans ses bras. Cette fille est très affective.

« On va à l'auberge où se trouve la guilde, mais d'abord je vais me changer. »

Elle part derrière un rideau et revient dix minutes après. Nous allons vers l'auberge et rentrons sous les regards mauvais de la plupart des personnes présentes. Le nudiste et Natsu nous barre le chemin.

« Lucy, Mira ! Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes avec eux ?!

- Où est le maître, Natsu ?

- Lucy réponds à ma question !

- Je répondrais seulement quand tu me répondras.

- Lucy !

- Natsu ! »

Erza arrive et lui donne une claque derrière la tête. Il s'arrête immédiatement. Erza nous regarde et demande.

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

- On veut voir le maître.

- Il est à l'arrière.

- Enfin, une personne compréhensive ! »

S'exclame Lucy en fixant Natsu. Elle avance et nous la suivons. Elle entre dans une espèce de bureau et Makarof se trouve derrière un bureau. Il relève la tête et son visage se fend d'un sourire.

« Mirajane, Lucy ! Et vous êtes Sting Eucliffe et Rogue Cheney, c'est bien ça ? **Nous hochons la tête. **Que me vaut cette visite ?

- Eh bien…

- Allez-y parlez. Je ne vais pas vous manger !

- Nous voudrions rejoindre Fairy Tail.

- Avec plaisir ! Quel maître de guilde pourrait refuser deux dragons slayers aussi talentueux et leurs exceeds ! »

Je pousse un soupir de soulagement.

« J'avais remarqué que vous n'étiez pas comme les autres de votre guilde. Vous ne participiez jamais à la violence gratuite et faisiez même semblant de leur ressembler.

- Vous êtes perspicaces.

- On me l'a toujours dit. Et puis si Lucy et Mirajane sont venus avec vous c'est que vous pouvez n'être que des personnes biens. »

Après nous avoir mis le signe de Fairy Tail nous sortons du bureau. Les autres nous regardent. Le maître s'avance et s'exclame.

« Sting, Rogue, Lector et Fro font désormais parti de Fairy Tail. »

Des protestations éclatent de tous les côtés. Natsu s'avance vers moi et me frappe. Je tombe à terre. Lucy s'approche de lui et lui assène une claque magistrale.

« Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?!

- Parce que tu le méritais, crétin !

- Mais ils ne méritent pas d'être ici !

- Ils le méritent tout autant que toi ! Le maître ne les aurait jamais acceptés s'ils ne le méritaient pas.

- Lucy a raison. Je n'ai rien contre le fait qu'ils viennent à Fairy Tail.

- Merci Erza.

- Je suis d'accord avec Erza et Lucy.

- Mira, merci.

- J'étais avec toi dès le début Lucy, pas besoin de me remercier.

- Je suis d'accord aussi. »

C'est Gajeel qui annonce sa décision à la surprise de tous. Natsu, voyant que de plus en plus de mage se rallie à Lucy, s'en va. Lucy me regarde et cours derrière Natsu. Ils reviennent dix minutes plus tard. Natsu vient vers moi et me serre la main.

« Désolé, pour le coup de poing. Mais si tu fais le moindre mal à Lucy, tu te rappelleras toute ta vie de la raclée que tu prendras. »

Cette guilde est parfaite. Avec Lector, Rogue et Fro je me sentirais bien. Mais avec Lucy en plus ça ira encore mieux.


End file.
